


Tall Drink of Water

by abitingsmile



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Digital Art, Men in stockings, Other, Partial Nudity, mile long legs, yes i have a fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abitingsmile/pseuds/abitingsmile
Summary: Art made for 2020's SPN Masquerade, one of the most delightfully freeing events in all of fandom! Prompt: "Jared's long legs in lacy stockings and a garter belt." Pretty much what it says on the tin. :D
Comments: 17
Kudos: 36
Collections: SPN_Masquerade Spring 2020





	Tall Drink of Water




End file.
